


strangely relieving, oddly silent

by arfrid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fennec Fox Hybrid Niki Nihachu, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Minor Cara | Captain Puffy/Niki | Nihachu, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Scars across backs and arms were common in the SMP.Specifically, they were common in Mammal Hybrid, above all others, due to their issues of self-worth as hybrids and ultimately due to their rectractable claws.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Zak Ahmed & Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	strangely relieving, oddly silent

**Author's Note:**

> if any of the ccs are uncomfortable with this i will burn it
> 
> inspired by this art: https://winter-mornings.tumblr.com/post/640770998012100608/make-em-cry-child-of-war
> 
> also fennec fox niki by yiihonk on tumblr

It was decidedly, a very, very, bad habit.

But that didn't change that every single hybrid mob did it at some point or another.

Especially with mammal hybrids.

So that meant Fundy, Ant and Niki were prime candidates.

For Ant, he didn't have too many troubles. Not as many as Fundy and Niki, anyways. But that didn't mean he didn't have any at all.

Sometimes, all the chaos and hurt he had done bombarded him at once and he needed a breather.

He would bring his claws out, and would pretty soon be scratching at his arms.

Fortunately, the members of the Badlands had learned to recognize this pattern of behavior, and would murmur comforting words and pried his paws away from his arms.

They tried other coping methods, and eventually Bad bought him a scratching post, both as a joke and hopefully a way to scratch something else, not himself.

It worked.

But for the other two, they didn't have that level of support.

Fundy did it much earlier than Niki. His clawed hands demanded an entrance of some kind, but what to do, when there were no battles to fight? What to do, when the only battles left are the ones in your mind?

You can't fight a ghost, either.

So Fundy copes the best he can.

That meant it was back to cigarettes.

And claws.

Never forget the claws.

There were other troubles, too.

Things, such as how Wilbur used to treat him right, used to treat him great like a person, but then he started babying him. And then he died, leaving all the consequences right onto Fundy's shoulders. Just the name 'Ghostbur' was enough to make his thoughts bitter.

But feeling the warm blood run down his back, arms and neck was enough to calm him. He only stopped smoking because Niki didn't like it, didn't like the smell.

But she had his father's coat on.

Goddamnit, Wilbur.

Was there anyone who he didn't... taint? Corrupt? No, the word was.. be friends with. Fuck, why was everything so complicated?

N iki was a great person, though. Despite the things people say about twins not liking each other, well.. Niki's just about the close as she can be.

Literally. Niki was lying on him right now. She always looked so troubled while awake, but she looked so relaxed when asleep.

As for Niki, well, her problems were invisible to everyone  _but_ her for the longest time.

S he joined an old friend – Wilbur – and supported his ideas for independance.  She loved and thrived in L'Manberg, enjoying her bakery, but then Schlatt.

_Fucking_ Schlatt... 

He imprisoned her, called her a 'bitch' (specifically talking about her ears and tail), raised her taxes impossibly high..

He made it impossible to keep living.

And then when they  _finally_ got L'Manberg back, Techno just ruined it all by summoning tons of Withers and Wilbur... 

Wilbur blew it all up.

There was a bit of peacetime, and she met the love of her life,  _Puffy_ , but her new, perfect life all fell apart because of TommyInnit.

AGAIN.

Then things had messed up when Tubbo exiled Tommy and...

Everything just got too intense.

But still, nobody listened to her. Nobody. Not a single living soul.

When she finally talked to Fundy after Manberg got blown up for the last time, well..

Niki ended up with Fundy, despite their beef about the flag.

Whether she liked it or not, they were family. Twins. So they, at first, reluctantly shared homeroom.

But as they shared homes, they shared stories, and pretty soon they realized they shared feelings. About L'Manberg. Tommy. Everything.

So most days, they would sit together in Drywaters, Niki flinching at the sight of the smoke from Fundy's cigarette, so reminiscent of Schlatt... But when she asked him to stop, he did without complaint.

He  _listened_ to her.

And that's what family was for, she supposed..

If only she could see Puffy again..

But, like all her troubles, Puffy landed in a box. Her 'trustworthy' box. Only Fundy and Eret were in there, and for good reason.

But she couldn't talk to Puffy. Couldn't visit. So she did what she noticed Fundy had done.

It felt surprisingly relieveing, feeling the skin tearing away where claws met skin. It was satisfactory, so she did it more. 

She soon started doing it on her neck and arms. 

Fundy noticed, and opened his mouth, before promptly closing it. She and he both knew whatever he might say would be hypocritical, so they were silent.

Simply breathing each other's breaths was enough.


End file.
